


Crushing into my heart

by CommanderLexas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexas/pseuds/CommanderLexas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" said the surprised stranger's voice.</p><p>"Seriously? Are you telling me you didn't see someone walking right in front of you?". I had to admit it wasn't fair since I hadn't seen her either. I was really stressed about the moving and I just wanted to get home and rest. When I looked up I met with the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen.</p><p>The brunette quickly started picking everything up. "I'm really sorry! I just got out from my apartment, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Please let me help you. Where do you need this?" She asked pointing the box. Okay, she really seemed sorry and just wanted to help, but I couldn't deal with all this right now. So I took it from her.</p><p>"Just forget it", and I turned around without even looking at her again. I took my keys from my pocket and finally opened the door to my new home.</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke moves next to Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry in advance for any mistake.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

This was the last one.

I'd never imagined I needed so many boxes to put all my things, now I just have to find a place for each one in my new apartment. The doors of the elevator opened indicating I reached my floor. I started walking through the corridor since the door with the letter D was at the end of it, when suddenly I crushed into something I didn't even see, letting the box and everything inside fall from my hands.

"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" said the surprised stranger's voice.

"Seriously? Are you telling me you didn't see someone walking right in front of you?". I had to admit it wasn't fair since I hadn't seen her either. I was really stressed about the moving and I just wanted to get home and rest. When I looked up I met with the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen.

The brunette quickly started picking everything up. "I'm really sorry! I just got out from my apartment, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Please let me help you. Where do you need this?" She asked pointing the box. Okay, she really seemed sorry and just wanted to help, but I couldn't deal with all this right now. So I took it from her.

"Just forget it", and I turned around without even looking at her again. I took my keys from my pocket and finally opened the door to my new home.

***

It was 8 am when my alarm went off. Who wakes up so early on a Sunday? Well, someone who has a really important exam by the end of the week and almost didn't touched their notes. Which also means: me. I got up from bed and quickly put some clothes on. I needed to do the shopping better sooner than later because the fridge was empty except for some left over pizza from the previous night. Literally. I was going to stop by on Starbucks on my way back to grab something for breakfast. This was going to be a really long day, but luckily I was on a way better mood.

I got out from my apartment and started walking on the direction to the elevator, while I was looking for a playlist on my iTunes. I looked up and stopped just two seconds before I crush into someone. Again.

The same brunette from the day before was smirking. "So, is this going to be an everyday thing?” she asked with an amused expression. 

And then I started to feel guilty. This girl had been nothing but kind to me and I had treated her so bad. "Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It wasn't my best day and-"

"Hey, it's okay. Again, sorry for 'not seeing someone walking right in front of me'." she said with a smirk.

That's when the elevator's doors opened and we both got in. I took the chance to look at her closely. She was a couple inches taller than me and had a really fit body. She was wearing sport clothes. What? On a Sunday morning?

"I'm Lexa, by the way." she said then. And I realized I was staring at her, so I quickly looked away. "And you must me the new neighbor, am I right?" the girl asked as she offered me her hand.

"Yes, I got here yesterday. I'm Clarke" I answered as I took her hand.

"Clarke" she repeated while nodding and shaking our linked hands. I thought I might have fallen in love with the way Lexa pronounced my name. Remarking the 'k' right at the end of it. "Well, I'll see you around then, Clarke." she said as soon as we got out of the building, and started running on the park's direction. I simply couldn't find my words so I just stood there in the middle of the pavement watching her go.

***

I had been studying for almost two hours but I couldn't concentrate because certain brunette kept running through my head. The sound of my phone got me out of my thoughts. I checked the screen and saw my best friend Octavia was calling.

"Hey O, how are you doing?"

"Me? How are you doing? You hadn't call me since you moved!” I guess I should have seen this coming. Octavia had been my best friend since we were like five. We know each other like no one else, of course she would want to know every single detail of my new home.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just got here last night and have been kind of busy" I explained.

"So when can I see it?" She asked and sounded really excited.

"I have to study but you'll come anyway so whenever you want".

"Great! I'll be there in an hour. Love you!" And then she hung up. She could be quite intense sometimes but I don't know what I would do without her.

She has always been there for me, even when my dad died and my mum was all day working. I don't blame her though, I guess everyone deals with their pain the best way they can. Then there's Raven. We were the trio at high school. She moved to college then but she often spends a weekend with us so we can always catch up. They are definitely the best friends I could ask for.

***

Octavia really was the best friend ever. She brought tacos and I was starving, so she was my salvation. 

After eating I made her a mini tour around the place. It wasn’t that big or anything but Octavia needed to see all of it. Then we sat on the couch to watch some TV even though we weren’t really paying attention. 

“So,” Octavia looked at me with a mysterious look. “Any hot neighbor?” 

I glared at her. “Really, Octavia? I don’t have time for that. You know I have to work real hard on my studies if I want to become a doctor someday.”

“I know, I know, and you will. It’s in your veins Clarke.” She said. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t have a break and also dedicate time to something you like,” and then lowered her voice “or someone.”

I just sighed. It was like Octavia’s mission in this world was setting me up with someone. Did I looked so desperate?

“Well?” She insisted.

“Okay,” I started, “there’s this girl who lives right next to me. I swear Octavia, she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Whoa, that’s what I’m talking about” she said excitedly. “So, did you get her number yet?”

“What? Are you insane? I’ve seen her twice and it wasn’t in the best situation.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well… I kind of crushed into her and then I screamed and blamed her” I admitted.

She started laughing. “Smooth Griffin, smooth”.

“Shut up, O.”

I tried to act like it wasn’t a big deal but I actually couldn’t get Lexa out of my head. There was something about her that made me impossible not wanting to get to know more about her.

And I was hoping I had the chance to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comment if you have any thought :)  
> I'll update every monday.
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> keegscavanaugh.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed when I saw her again.

There were 45 minutes left until my shift at the coffee shop finished. It wasn't the best job ever but I really didn't mind it and also I needed the money. Marcus Kane was the owner of the place and since he is an old friend of my mum, he offered me the job as soon as I moved to my apartment, which happens to be only four blocks away.

I attended the last costumer of the line, (it was a quite night luckily, only a couple tables where taken) when I heard the door opening. I didn't really pay attention until the person was standing right in front of the counter.

"Good evening, what can I-" I froze. Lexa was standing there, with a smile starting to form on her lips.

"Hello Clarke" she said. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I... hi Lexa" God, since when do I get nervous when I talk to someone? "Yeah I just started yesterday".

"Great! I guess we'll see each other often then" Lexa said with a smirk.

I just nodded and returned her the smile. Was she flirting?

"So... Can I get my order?" She asked.

"Um yes sure, what do you want?" I quickly said.

"Surprise me." She said this time with a full smile.

I could have sworn Lexa was one of those people who always get the exactly same type of drink. Everyday. Of course I didn't even know her but she just seemed like a really structural and formal person, that has every aspect of her life carefully organized.

“Alright” I answered “to go?”

“No, I think I’d rather take it here, please.” She said.

“Sure. Have a seat, I’ll get it to you in a minute.”

“Thanks Clarke.” Again with that way of saying my name. This girl was going to be the death of me.

And with that Lexa turned around and walked to one of the tables by the window, where she sat and took out a book. It took me like 30 seconds to realize I was staring, again, and I started making her coffee. I decided to go for a cappuccino. I didn’t want to risk it by making something strange that she didn’t like, plus it’s also my favorite one. I mean, doesn’t everybody love cappuccino?

I started walking in her direction and I cleared my throat to get her attention. She was very concentrated reading something which I couldn’t figure what was.

“Oh sorry” Lexa straightened as soon as she noticed my presence and she left her book by her side.

“I hope you like it” I said as I left the drink in front of her.

“I’m sure I will” she said with a polite smile.

I nodded and awkwardly returned to attend a new costumer who entered the shop.

A few minutes later it was time to close so I went to grab my things. Marcus had to leave early so I had to close for him. In that moment I realized Lexa was still there reading and she was the only person left besides myself. 

“Lexa? Sorry to interrupt you but I have to close now” I said with an apologetic look.

“Oh I didn’t realize the time. Sure, I’m leaving now” she said as she quickly grabbed her things and left some dollars on the table. “Goodbye Clarke”

Lexa was almost outside when she suddenly stopped and turned around.

“Can I walk you home?” she said out of nowhere. “It’s already dark outside and I still have to make you up for the little incident.”

“I-”

“I mean, if that’s okay with you of course” she added.

I had to hold back a laugh. She was cute when she was nervous.

“I’d love it” I told her with a smile. “Just wait me a second until I go get my coat.”

Lexa nodded and my smile grew wider when I noticed the look of relief she had on her face.

When I was ready we got out into the cold night. 

"So, why did you move here?" Lexa asked as soon as we started walking. I could see her warm breath coming out of her mouth as she talked. It was definitely one of the coldest nights of the year so far.

"I wanted a place closer to college. Also my mum is a doctor and she has a really busy schedule at the hospital. I love her but I didn't want to bother her when she came home to have her only hours to rest" I answered.

"And what about your dad?"

I thought about it. I don't usually talk to people about my dad, let alone to strangers. It's too personal. But taking to Lexa just felt so natural, so after a few seconds I replied.

"He died in a car accident about two years ago, so it's just me and my mum."

Lexa quickly changed her expression. "Oh, I'm so sorry Clarke. I shouldn't have asked" she said.

"No, it really is okay." I assured her with a small smile. "What about you? Have you been living here for long?" I asked.

"A couple years actually. I moved right before I started college, I just needed my own place, you know. My parents bought me the apartment with the condition I worked hard on my studies. I’m at law school.” She said.

“That’s great! That was very nice of them.”

“Yeah they’re amazing people. I’m really lucky to have them.”

We kept walking the last blocks in comfortable silence, just enjoying the company. It’s amazing how at ease I felt with someone I barely know.

We got to the building, too fast to my liking, and Lexa open the main door for me to walk past through first. We took the elevator and we were in front of our respective doors in a minute.

“Well, I really should get going, I have class tomorrow morning” Lexa said.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for the company.”

“Not a problem at all.” She said as she locked green eyes with me. “Good night, Clarke”

“Good night Lexa” She smiled and turn around to get into her apartment with a last look.

I couldn’t stop my lips from curving up as I watched the now closed door. Living here was getting more interesting everyday.

***

I was ready to go to bed after this long day. Before, I checked my phone and found three missed calls from Raven, so I called her back.

She picked up after the fourth ring, right before I was going to hung up.

“Hello?” She sounded kind of flustered.

“Raven? Hey, it’s Clarke. Everything okay?” 

“Clarke! Yeah everything’s great, why?” she asked.

“I don’t know, you sounded a little shaken” I told her, and then I heard some noise at the background. “Are you with someone? I can call later if you want me to.” I assured her. I wasn’t going to interrupt her night like that, what kind of friend would I be? But she would totally have to tell me all about it the next day.

“Really? Oh no that’s totally fine. I’m just studying with a friend.” Raven quickly said.

“Okay.” At this time? I decided to let it go for now. She would tell me or Octavia if something important was going on, we always tell each other everything. ”Is there any reason you were calling me?”

“Not really, I just wanted to know how you were setting up in your new apartment and everything” she lowered her voice and asked, “Any interesting neighbor?”

“Seriously guys? Is that all you care about? Octavia asked the same thing.” I said. And then I could swear I heard someone laughing but again, I let it go.

“Octavia may or may not have told me about certain new crush.” She said with her most innocent voice.

“Oh God” I sighed. I should have expected this. “It’s not a crush, okay? I’m just starting to know her”

“Yeah, a huge crush indeed.” Raven said. “So what happened?”

“I’m telling you Raven, nothing important” I said. But then I added “She just walked me from work. But nothing happened, she probably isn’t into me anyway.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course she’s into you, you’re Clarke fucking Griffin.” She said with a giggle. “Listen,” and she became serious again “I’m really happy that you’re trying to know someone else, or whatever that is. You really deserve the best after Finn, so promise me you won’t let that stop you from trusting other people.”

I know Raven was just trying to help. But every time I simply heard his name, I couldn’t avoid the pain in my chest, the mix of sadness, anger and betrayal.

“I know, I promise” I said. “It’ll be hard but I’ll do my best.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Get your girl Griff.” Raven never failed to get a smile from me. “I have to go now but talk to you soon okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Raven.”

“Goodnight Clarke” she said before hanging up.

I quickly got into bed where I just kept thinking about what Raven had told me and then I dreamed of green, green, green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next Monday :)


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night.

I was finally able to have a break from the long week. Between the moving and the tons of books I had to study in the last few days, I was exhausted.

Some of my closest friends were coming over. I wanted to celebrate that I had done good in my exam and have the chance to show them my new home, but also, Raven was spending the weekend in the city so it was a great opportunity for all of us to see her after so many days. 

The first ones to arrive were, as usual, Octavia and her brother Bellamy. He’s one year older than the rest of us but he had always got along with the group and was already part of it. He was like the big brother I’ve never had. Since elementary school, he was really protective with Raven Octavia and me, always watching out for us.

“Hey princess” Bellamy said as he hugged me. It had been a while since I saw him the last time. “I’ve missed you”

“Hi Bell! Me too.” I said hugging him back.

Behind him, I heard Octavia clearing her throat. “Hum… I thought I was the best friend.” She said with a faked angry voice, even though she was smiling when I looked at her.

Bellamy and I both laughed. “Of course, O, you will always be my favorite Blake. Sorry Bell.” I said. And with that, Bellamy started complaining and Octavia just stuck out her tongue to him. I loved them both so much.

A couple minutes later Monty and Jasper arrived.

“Hey guys!” greeted Monty.

“Hi everyone! We brought beers.” Jasper said, emerging from behind Monty.

“Why I’m not surprised?” I said with a grin.

The last one to get there was Raven.

“Raven!” Everyone said excitedly as we saw her.

“Hey,” she said, “I’ve missed you so much guys!”

And then we just ate pizza and caught up. Everybody telling stories about their new life in college. As usually, we ended up playing Mario Kart. With my friends it could get a little violent sometimes, we were all kind of competitive, so basically everyone was screaming at one moment. I tried really hard not to think about the brunette on the other side of the wall, but I was getting worried that all that noise might disturb her, so I was going to have to ask if we were bothering her or apologize.

I was making my way to her door when Octavia called me.

“Clarke? Where are you going?” She asked raising her eyebrows. “Come on, it’s your turn against Bellamy”.

“I, um, I’ll go ask my neighbor if all this noise is bothering her.” I said.

“Is it Lexa?” And the lack of answer from me seemed to be enough answer for her. “Tell her to come! I want to meet her.”

“What? No!” I quickly said “I’m going to say that and then come right back here.”

“Who’s Lexa?” Jasper asked from his comfortable position at the couch.

“Clarke’s new crush.” Raven intervened.

“She isn’t, okay?” I said “I’m just trying to be a good neighbor.” 

And I turned around trying to convince myself it was the only reason, as I heard Octavia say under her breath “Sure you are”.

I stood in front of Lexa’s door for like a minute before I decided to knock. I was about to get back to my apartment when she opened the door and looked at me with a surprised face. She was wearing what seemed to be some sleepwear but she looked stunning anyway.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa said with a smile. “Is everything ok?”

“Hi! Yeah I um, it’s just that my friends are over and they are kind of loud and I didn’t want to disturb you. And sorry if we did.” I said shyly.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it,” She said leaning into the door frame “Really, it’s ok, have fun.”

“Great! Just tell me if it is-”

“Hey!” I heard Octavia walking in my direction. “You must be Lexa. I’m Octavia, Clarke’s best friend.” She said as she stood next to me and held out her hand.

“Hi… Nice to meet you too.” Lexa took her hand and looked at me with and amused face.

“Okay,” I said grabbing Octavia by the arm. “Goodnight Lexa.”

“Wait! Why don’t you come too?” she asked Lexa ignoring me. “Come on, we’re playing Mario Kart, it’ll be fun.”

I glared at her. I couldn’t believe she was doing this right now. “O, she’s probably busy-”

“I’d love to” she said instead, with a smirk probably because of my expression. “I’ll be there in five, just let me change into something presentable.” And she got back into her apartment.

“Are you insane?” I said once I was sure we were far enough for Lexa not to hear. “Why did you do that?”

“If you weren’t going to do it I had to. You’ll thank me later.” And she winked at me, getting back inside. “Listen guys, we are going to meet Lexa so behave okay?”

“Did Clarke invite her? Great move, princess.” Raven said.

“No, I had to” Octavia said.

“You’re the best O.” Raven said and high fived her.

“Shut up, guys. I don’t know why you would do it. Now it’s going to be awkward.” I said with a frustrated tone.

“Come on, Clarke. If you really like her it is a really great idea to get to know each other” Monty added. 

And not a minute after there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and found Lexa standing there.

“Hi again” I said motioning for her to come in.

“Hey, thanks for inviting me. It’ll be just a few minutes since I should get back to studying.” Lexa said, walking inside.

Then I introduced everybody and we easily got into a new tournament in the game. I found out Lexa was a really good player. One of the best I’ve ever seen, actually.

“That’s not fair!” Jasper complained after losing against her. “How did you do that?”

Lexa just laughed. Was there a sound more beautiful than that?

“Get over it Jasper.” Monty said dramatically while he palmed Jasper’s back.

“Lexa you should play against Clarke now,” Bellamy intervened. “Barely any of us can ever beat her.”

“That will be epic.” Octavia said sitting on the couch’s arm, ready to watch.

“What do you say Clarke?” Lexa asked then, rising an eyebrow and handing me a control.

“Sure” I responded. I would never say no to a challenge like that, I could be a little competitive sometimes.

The race was really tight as expected from everyone, but Lexa won at the last second and everyone, except from me, started cheering.

“That was awesome! I guess we’ve got a new champion. I’m sorry Clarke.” Raven said with a faked apologetic look. She knew how much I hated to lose, especially at this game.

Lexa seemed to notice because she giggled and got up. “I should get going, it’s getting late.” And it was. The few minutes ended up being a couple hours. “Thank you guys, I had a really good time.”

Everyone said their goodbyes and I walked with her to the door and into the corridor. 

“Thanks again for inviting me. Your friends are great.” She said.

“Yeah they are.” I said “I had a really good time. Well maybe except when you won me at that game” I added with a playful smile.

“Competitive girl, huh?” she asked laughing.

I couldn’t do more that return her wide smile.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get a rematch next time.” Lexa said. And she seemed to realize the same time that I did, the meaning of her words. Next time. I couldn’t help feeling happy about the possibility. So she quickly added “Goodnight, Clarke”.

“Goodnight”. And I didn’t finish answering when she was leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. Just as fast, she turned and got into her apartment, leaving me standing kind of shocked in the middle of the corridor.

When I was composed enough, I came back inside to find my friends watching me expectantly.

“So? Did she say something?” Octavia asked with excitement in her voice. She wanted to make sure her ‘plan’ was a success.

“Just how annoying you all are” I joked, sitting on the couch beside her.

“Admit it, you love me” she said and then she was above me attacking me with kisses all over my face.

“Yeah yeah I get it O, you’re awesome. Now could you please get off me? You’re suffocating me” I said pushing her but smiling anyway.

And who says? Maybe I really will have to thank her for what she did tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
